Paper coupons have been distributed to potential consumers who redeem the coupon upon purchasing a product or service. The coupon generally provides a discount for the product or service purchased by the consumer. Paper coupons are generally found in magazines, newspapers, and direct mailings to potential consumers. Paper coupons are costly to print and distribute. Additionally, many of the paper coupons distributed may never be seen or used by a consumer. Many of the coupons received by a potential consumer may be of no interest to that particular consumer. Therefore, there is a need for an alternative distribution system or method that will be more economical and be directed to a potential consumer with an interest in the product or service for which the coupon is to be redeemed.